House drabbles
by Severuslovesme
Summary: Some HouseCuddy drabbles I've written recently. All PG13, with spoilers for Euphoria 1&2
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy gripped the doorframe for balance as she stepped over Wilson's prone form.

Turning back towards House she remarked "You're a bad friend, you know."

"You're the one who wanted to come over and have your wicked way with me. Do you think we should have let him join in?"

An eyeroll was her only response.

"What will you tell him?"

"Hooker."

"Charming."

"My defining character trait." He smirked.

It was a miracle, he mused, that her eyes didn't roll right out of her head sometimes.

With that she rounded the corner, and House poked Wilson with his cane. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to her office from the basement containment center, Cuddy let the door slam behind her. A childish maneuver, but right now she could care less. She really did consider Foreman a friend; that was a big part of why she was feeling so guilty. She thought of all of House's fellows as friends; it was just those three, Wilson and her against House's insanity and narcissism. And she needed any help she could get.

Secretly she liked Foreman the best of the three – he stood up to House the most consistently, and was a competent neurologist, despite House's frequent comments about his lack of skill. Cameron was a good doctor too, but her neediness and her schoolgirl crush on House left Cuddy a little nauseated. And after that comment tonight maybe Dr. Cameron would enjoy a few months of clinic duty to cool off. Chase, well Chase was pretty. But House intimidated him, which was readily apparent with practically every patient they treated. Chase needed approval like oxygen, and he would never get it from House.

She put her head in her hands and wondered if she'd ever had opinions about people that didn't somehow relate back to House.


	3. Chapter 3

After checking on Foreman House was making his way back to his office when he was waylaid by an irate Cuddy.

"Is there any reason why Wilson is having trouble looking me in the eye?" That was typical Cuddy; she always cut through the crap. House estimated the length of hallway between his office and where they stood, judging whether he could make a break for it. Doubtful.

"I may…" he shifted and rubbed his hand through his hair.

She frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He could tell she was only a second away from tapping her shoe on the ground impatiently. He smiled.

"I may have discussed your recent adventures in waxing with the friendly neighborhood oncologist."

"House!" Ah, there was the outrage. He loved outraged Cuddy. It usually meant phenomenal makeup sex.

She pinched the bridge of her nose; this was a sign of stage one of the trick-Cuddy-into-being-horny-instead-of-pissed-off plan that he had been perfecting for a while.

He leered at her; that was stage two.

She sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a conveniently nearby supply closet. Stage three.

He never said it was a complicated plan.


	4. Chapter 4

House entered Cuddy's office with his typical dramatic flair.

"You paged, my sweet?" He arched an eyebrow.

"You broke my MRI!"

"Technically, I broke the _hospital's_ MRI, and it was for a good cause." He shifted a little, putting more weight on his cane.

Cuddy raked her hand threw her curls and sat down in her chair.

"You _broke_ my MRI. I don't know if broke is a strong enough word. You destroyed my MRI."

"My fellow is dying." He spat out the word, as if that would make it less true.

"I'm sorry." He knew it wasn't a platitude, she really was sorry; Cuddy's guilt extended to all realms of the hospital. This had nothing to do with her, but he knew she felt responsible anyway.

That was ironic, he thought. Cuddy felt guilty that _he _put a member of his team in danger. He ignored his own feelings of guilt – guilt was counterproductive.

He sighed, and began to move towards the door. Her voice stopped him.

"Page me if you need anything."

He looked back at her with a smirk on his face.

"What if I need an MRI?"

Her yell of frustration followed him into the hallway.


End file.
